


Sunnydale : nuit après nuit

by Petite_Laitue



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Friendship, Gen, High School, Humor, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, Unrequited Love, Vampires
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petite_Laitue/pseuds/Petite_Laitue
Summary: Recueil de drabbles et courts OS sur les habitants de Sunnydale. Différents thèmes et différents personnages selon l'inspiration du moment. Risque de spoilers sur certains épisodes mais cela sera précisé dans les notes.
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 1





	1. Une jeune fille comme les autres

En observant Buffy s'entraîner Giles ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son rôle de tueuse avait nuit à son innocence. Elle posa ses armes et s'approcha de son observateur en s'étirant, interrompant le flot de ses pensées. 

" Vous croyez que j'aurai beaucoup de boulot ce soir ?  
\- Hé bien... Il me semble que l'activité démoniaque s'est quelque peu ralentie ces derniers temps. Une simple patrouille devrait suffire.   
\- Cool ! Je vais pouvoir rentrer plus tôt. Avec Willow et Alex on voulait regarder une série débile en mangeant de la glace. "

Oui, souvent il songeait que sa mission était trop lourde, même pour les épaules d'un adulte. Heureusement ce genre de remarques lui rappelaient que finalement, malgré ses responsabilités, Buffy était comme tous les jeunes de son âge.


	2. Toutes les femmes de sa vie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Personnages :** Spike, Buffy, Drusilla, Harmony_   
>  _**Spoilers :** Saison 5, épisode 14 "La Déclaration"_   
>  _**Ecrit pour :** la communauté mf_100 sur Live Journal avec pour thème "déclaration"_

Lorsque Drusilla réapparu dans sa vie, il plaqua Harmony sans aucune hésitation. Puis après avoir capturé la tueuse, Spike réalisa que son amour pour Buffy était plus fort que tout. Il décida donc de tuer Drusilla.

Tuer celle qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était représentait la plus belle déclaration qu'il pouvait faire à Buffy. Elle n'avait pas été d'accord.

Finalement Harmony avait tenté de l'éliminer, Drusilla avait fuit en le maudissant et Buffy lui avait claqué la porte au nez.

Spike pensait pourtant avoir agi comme il fallait mais il se retrouvait baisé.


	3. Confinement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Petit texte écrit pendant le confinement dû au coronavirus. Non parce que je me dis que pour les vampires ça doit pas être facile non plus, les pauvres peuvent plus trouver à manger dehors ^^_

« Toutes les rues sont vides, les bars sont fermés, le ciné aussi... Putain mais ça fait chier ! Ils sont où les humains ?!  
\- Chez eux.  
\- Mais pourquoi ?!  
\- C'est ce virus là, le Caranavirus ou je sais pas quoi. Ils ont peur de tomber malades.  
\- Parait que c'est super dangereux, et que tous ceux qui sortent meurent.  
\- En effet, vous auriez peut-être dû rester à la maison. »

Les deux vampires se retournèrent pile au moment où leur acolyte tomba en poussières, un carreau d'arbalète venant juste de lui transpercer le cœur. 

« La tueuse ! »

Détalant à toute vitesse, ils finirent par semer la jeune femme dans un dédale de ruelles. L'un des deux survivants ouvrit rapidement la porte d'un entrepôt désert et fit entrer son camarade à sa suite avant de barricader la porte derrière eux. Après un moment de silence, il laissa échapper un soupir rassuré.

« Je crois que c'est bon.  
\- Ouf !  
\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? On rentre ?  
\- Mais j'ai la dalle !  
\- On peut commander une pizza et bouffer le livreur ? »


	4. Fashion Faux-Pas

« Dire que je venais tout juste d'acheter cette chemise. »

La tueuse poussa un soupir de résignation en contemplant l'étendue des dégâts. Derrière elle, la vampire se releva en ricanant.

« On peut dire que je t'ai fait une fleur.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Cette chemise est hideuse.  
\- Hé !  
\- Je croyais que c'était juste un truc que tu mettais pour te battre. J'arrive pas à croire que tu sortes le jour avec ça. Cette couleur est démodée depuis six mois au moins. »

Enfonçant son pieu dans le cœur de la vampire, Buffy la regarda exploser en poussière en serrant les dents. Comme si elle allait accepter les conseils de mode de quelqu'un qui portait encore un corset !


End file.
